Abstract: The University of North Dakota (UND) is a co-educational, state supported institution, located in Grand Forks, a city of approximately 50,000 people in the center of the Red River Valley. The University was founded in 1884 and has 11 colleges of 12,000 students (1989) and over 900 faculty members. The UND School of Medicine was founded in 1905 as a basic science school offering the first two years of medical education. In 1983, the medical school became a four school and terminated the contract relationship with the University of Minnesota and Mayo Clinic. The school of Medicine has strong teaching and research programs and have 106FT faculties, 55 medical students and 36 graduate students who are potential users of adequate Biomedical Research Facility (BRF). The biology department also has an animal research facility and strong graduate programs. The renovation and equipment for a surgery facility requested in this application will enable our university to comply with the USDA Animal Welfare Act and DHHS policies related to the care and use of laboratory animals. These requested improvements are the final project for the preparation for obtaining AAALAC accreditation. Specific Aims: Funds are requested to renovate the west wing to facilitate aseptic surgical procedures and widen the corridor from 4' to 7' connecting the two wings of the medical science building: to expand research capabilities for the multi users need: to comply with the USDA animal welfare act and DHHS policies related to the care and use of laboratory animals: to obtain AAALAC accreditation.